In dynamic MRI, spatial and temporal parallelism can be exploited to reduce scan time. Real-time reconstruction is sometimes necessary for timely feedback during the scan. Conventional view sharing techniques suffer from reduced temporal resolution and many advanced reconstruction methods, including current methods based on compressed sensing, are either retrospective or too time-consuming, or both. Some original applications of dynamic MRI were limited to non-Cartesian trajectories because of assumptions made in the model to make the computation feasible.
Conventional methods using retrospective reconstruction are not adopted largely in clinical applications in which real-time reconstruction is required, such as real-time catheter tracking and cardiac stress function studies. Furthermore, conventional methods are not always robust; for example, in real-time cardiac imaging, the effectiveness of some conventional methods can be impaired by respiratory motion during free breathing [11].
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.